You made me
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: This is an orginal story about a girl who finds out that she isn't human. She is tortured and raped that is how her anger drives her body to go into its true form.


A/N Sorry haven't been posting alot to my other stuff it is just I can't think on them at the moment. I will update them so don't worry.

Translation-Akuma=devil

Darkenss surrounds everything as I sit here. Faint whispers are heard through the walls. Every slight touch of the wind to my flesh makes me jump. I'm cold leaning against this wall. The floor has water up to my ankles. What did I do you deserve this? Why have I been brought to this hell? I start to cry hearing people walking towards the room. They are speaking about me...wondering if they should kill me. One person argues with them. The person said I have a right to live like anyone else.

I move back into the corner as they open the door. The light hurts my eyes. I think that I've been here for almost six months. One of the men walk in grabbing my arm hard yanking me out into the light. It doesn't take but seconds before my eyes adjust. Looking up I see three men other then the one holding me. They all look in their mid 40's or early 50's. The one holding me makes me walk down a hall way. It looks as though we are underground as there are pipes and vents to get air into the place.

The other men walk behind us as speaking softly to one another. I get stopped at a huge metal door, the rust on it made my stomach hurt from the smell. I was pushed into the room as five men grab me placing me onto a steel slab table. They tied me down and tore what of clothing I had left off my body. I started to cry, pleading with them to stop. They ignored my cries as pulling out a needle. I felt five needles go into my body in several different places. They were taking my blood but for what.

I would have thought they had plenty of that at this point. The beatings several of the men gave me daily should have given them all they needed. I closed my eyes trying to image being some where else any where truthfully. My eyes opened when I felt a man touch in between my legs. I was a guinea pig for their sick experiments. He slide his finger up inside of me with a twisted smile. I clutch my legs tightly shut but two of the other men force them apart. Their ties were made tighter, making it were I couldn't move. I layed there with my eyes closed starting to cry again. I think I should explain how all this happened.

Almost six months and eight days ago I was living by myself in a small town. I moved there after my care taker died. I had graduated high school when only seven then went to college at twelve. It sounded like a good idea to move to a small town. Usually the people are nicer and you can feel at home. The city I lived in hated me for some reason. My care taker never wanted to speak of my mother or father. The only thing I did know was that they had been killed. He always said you are better off not knowing. I hated him for that more then anything. It was the night of my eighteenth birthday that my care taker died. I was left over a million dollars from him.

For the next week I arranged his funeral and took care of all the bills. I sold the house and moved to the small town of Akuma. It was so lovely here with how kind the people were along with no smog from the city. My first day was fine till one old lady looked to me and screamed demon. She said I was the child of darkness and I would be punished for it. Some of the neighbors made the old woman leave me alone. The next couple of days went great. I got along with so many people and even got asked out. I was never allowed to date when my care taker was alive. Plus everyone was scared of him so no one would even dream of asking.

On the eighth day I was just coming home. I put my car away heading for my front door. I thought I heard something but no one was there. When I got into my house I screamed. On the wall to the living was blood dripping. The words on the wall read "you are not safe. Leave this place or else they will come." I sat there staring blanky at the wall till my neighbor came over. She called the cops and waited with me as they came. The cops just said someone was playing a prank and used animal blood. I knew some how that wasn't animal blood. There was something about how it smelled that was different.

My neighbor stayed and calmed me down. I stayed up all night too afraid to even sleep. In the morning I took a shower, got dressed then headed out for a walk. I was wearing a lose pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I went my normal route through the park then into the woods. I know that wasn't the smartest of things to do. I should have listened to my gut and not went but I did. A man came up behind me placing a rag over my mouth and nose. I elbowed him knocking him off starting to run but another man came out doing the same thing to me. My vision went blurry as my eyes closed. When I awoke I was in that dark room with water.

Now you know how I came to be here. Life isn't fair no matter how good you act. A sharp pain sears my side feeling my flesh being cut through. I cry feeling one of the men push his dick inside of me. They are laughing about this...what kind of a creature are they? I cough feeling the knife slide out of my skin. The ravage thrusting the man gave jolted my body up and down against my binds. My tears make them laugh harder. I can feel my rage growing inside, it is like a strange fire. The flames of which had been held back for so long as it wished to be unleashed. When the man finished with me the other pushed themselves upon me. I layed there on the slab till they were done, bleeding, broken, and wanting to kill them.

One of the men stroked down my body muttering demon wench. His eyes showed he was repulsed yet wanted me more. I turned my head towards the wall. The men left me there naked on the slab steel table. I started to cry more wanting my freedom. Deep down inside of me I could feel the fire pleading with me to let it out. I was to tired to fight anymore. I closed my eyes focussing on that fire. My body felt like it was on fire but it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes to see that my skin had gone pitch black. My nails were now like claw that were blood red, my body had tribal marks that resembled fire on my arms, legs, and stomach. I looked over at the pile of weapons and saw my hair went snow white, and my eyes a bright blue. I had long spikes on my arms and small ones down my legs.

Finally I decided to pull seeing if I could gain freedom. One swift pull and I was free from the binds. Slowly I got up looking at my naked body. It suprised me when I felt something behind me. It was a tail that had short spikes going down the entire thing. The spikes were a grey color that mingled well with the black of my skin. I ran my tongue through my mouth feel fangs were some of my teeth once were. I took a deep breathe trying to calm myself down. This in its self was like a bad dream. The room had a shirt one of the men left so I put it on. The shirt went down to my knees which was a relief to me. Walking from the room I could see no exist but decided to follow the sounds I could hear of animals. It lead me to a pin filled with dogs that connected to the outside.

Quickly I opened the cage as a dog bites down into my leg. It whelps backing away as smoke was coming from its mouth. All the dogs strayed away from me as I climbed out. Fresh air again after so long it was like heaven. I knelt down seeing two of the men who raped me. The rage I felt took control as I lept at them striking one in half. The other man went to pull out a gun but I stabbed him through the stomach. It felt good to kill them. 


End file.
